Breaking the Gates
by Nishimura Michiyo
Summary: They have always been together. In whatever circumstances, they have always relied on each other for everything. They had their own world where it was nobody except them. Until the day someone broke the gates.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! This is the first fan-fic I've ever written. In this story, Haruhi isn't present, I hope that's ok. But anyway, please enjoy and review about how I can improve or about my mistakes. Thank you! **

**EDIT: Hey guys~ Just saying, my way of writing is sloppy in both Chapter 1 and 2, but when you reach Chapter 3, everything will be different. My way of writing and third person view will all change then, so please bear with this writing for 2 chapters! Thanks~!  
><strong>

Yukiko Fujiwara is a scholarship student who goes to the prestigious school, Ouran Academy. It had always been her dream to enter the school her deceased sister had gone to. Now that she has the opportunity to reach her dream, she had set plans for her entire time of being in Ouran. Study, study and finally, study. No other plans had come to her mind. To her, all other school events were pointless and had no merit.

Yukiko has very short, messed up, blonde hair and pure blue eyes. She wears very thick glasses, due to eye problems. She wears a long yellow sweater and a dark blue skirt since she can't afford the school uniform and has a blue sling bag where she puts her wallet, mechanical pencil, pens and erasers.

One day, while studying for a test in her free time, she noticed two boys standing next to her desk and staring at her work.

"What do you want?" she said with a confused tone

"Nothing, we just wanted to see you work is all" they both said together

"Well, you two being here is bothering me"

"Why could our presence bother you?" one of the twins said with a low voice

"Its just, I'm not used to people around me"

Suddenly, the two twins burst into laughter.

"Not used to people around you? Hahahahaha!" said one twin with a low-pitched tone

"How can you NOT be used to people around you? Did you come from the depths of the Earth or something? Hahahaha!" said the other twin

"That's the saddest and worst excuse we've heard for someone to say when another person is staring at you! Hahahaha!" the twins said together

Fed up, Yukiko stood up and slammed the table. She gathered all her books and silently whispered, "I'm not like you…" before leaving.

She made her way into the school's garden and found a spot under a tree where she continued her work. She thought about what happened earlier.

"Why did they have to be such jerks?" she thought silently in her mind

"They don't even know me yet… They don't understand…" tears started to roll down her face

"Onee-chan, if only you were here…"

She then remembered the words of her older sister. "Be strong! If you believe, no one can ever hurt you."

Yukiko wiped the tears off her face and then, slowly, before realizing it, she had fallen asleep under the warm noon-day sun.

A few minutes later, she woke up hearing the voices of two boys. It was the twins.

Alarmed, Yukiko pushed her back to the tree and accidentally hit her head on the hard, 200 year old bark. Heck, she hit it so hard, she made a hole that could be noticed from every part of school.

"Oww…" she mumbled while rubbing her head

"Are you ok?" asked a twin while moving closer to her face

"Uhh, I'm fine!" exclaimed Yukiko while softly pushing the twin farther

"Umm… Look, we're sorry for getting carried away"

"We're sorry for making you feel different…" said the other twin while scratching the back of his head

"…Apology accepted!" Yukiko said while crossing her arms and trying to look all tough

"Great! Oh wait. We haven't introduced each other yet, my name's Hikaru." said the twin with the high-pitched voice

"I'm Kaoru!" said the twin with the low-pitched voice

"**_W__hat's your name?_**"


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh my name? It's Yukiko Fujiwara. But you can call me Yuu if you want!" exclaimed Yukiko with a smile on her face

"Then Yuu, nice to meet you!" said both twins while extending their hands for her to shake

"Nice to meet you too, Hikaru, Kaoru!" she said as she shook their hands

As soon as they said that, the clock tower bell rang.

"Ah! Class is starting! We need to go now" said Yukiko while picking up her books

"No need to hurry, it's fine to be late here in Ouran" the twins said with a calm tone

"What if we miss something important?" Yukiko said with a worried tone

"Here let me help" said Kaoru as he bent down to pick up the books

As Kaoru was helping Yukiko pick up the books, there was finally one last book. Kaoru and Yukiko both reached out for that book at the same time and Kaoru ended up putting his hand over Yukiko's. They both blushed and looked at each other for a short period of time. That's when Yukiko realized what happened and immediately took her hand back.

"Uh, sorry!" exclaimed Yukiko while blushing like mad

"I-it was m-my fault!" replied Kaoru while covering his mouth, trying to cover his bright, red face

"Earth to Kaoru and Yuu~ We need to get going" Hikaru said as he waved his hand in front of Yuu's face

"O-oh yeah! Let's go!" said Yukiko while grabbing her books from Kaoru and rushing as fast as she could to the classroom

As class started, Yukiko felt uneasy.

"His hand… was warm…" thought Yukiko while ignoring the teacher's discussion

The entire subject, Yukiko was spaced out and ignoring everything around her. As soon as class ended, Yukiko was brought back to reality by noticing Hikaru's face so up-close.

"Yoooo~ Yuu, you there?"

"Huh, oh, Hikaru… Gyah!" exclaimed Yukiko while pushing Hikaru farther, but also pushing herself backwards, and accidentally knocking her chair over and hitting her head on the hard, cold, high quality, as hard as concrete, floors of Ouran.

"Owww!" exclaimed Yukiko while rubbing the back of her head and trying to get up

"Woah, are you ok?" Hikaru asked while trying to help her get up

"Uh, I'm fine," Yukiko said, "I'm used to this kind of stuff" Yukiko continued, "I was bullied a lot, you see" Yukiko said with a little giggle

A sigh of relief came to Hikaru.

"Oh wait, where's Kaoru?" asked Yukiko

"Ah, he went to get the first aid kit"

"B-but, I'm fine!"

Suddenly, Kaoru came from the back entrance.

"No, you're not. You hit that your head really hard." said Kaoru while trying to tend to Yukiko's wound.

A few minutes later, Kaoru finally put a band aid on Yuu's wound

"There! All done!"

"T-thanks, Kaoru, Hikaru." Yukiko said with a little smile on her face

Then Hikaru stood up and said

"Oh shoot! Kaoru, we're late!"

"Y-you're right! My lord will scold us again." said Kaoru while putting the first aid kid away

"Um, you guys are late for what?" asked Yukiko

"Oh, that's right, you're a new student this year." said Kaoru

"Here, we'll take you!" Hikaru said with a smile

Hikaru and Kaoru both grabbed Yukiko's hands and started rushing to a place Yukiko had never been to, a place with a sign that said "Third Music Room". The twins both let go of Yukiko's hand and went near the door.

"Where are we?" Yukiko asked, almost out of breath

"We're in the Host Club." they both said as they opened the doors of the abandoned Music Room. Rose petals flew out and gave a wonderful atmosphere.

"_**Welcome!**_"


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone~ I just wanted to say, from now on, I'll stop using my third person way of speaking and start using mild language. Because, seriously, I felt like I didn't give my all and now, I want to really let my feelings flow. So thank you~ ^^**

There, in the middle of the room, were three hot boys. (The other one was a midget) The first one had blonde hair and seemed to be sparkling. (Oh shit, please don't tell me he's a vampire) The other dude had glasses and black hair. He had an evil aura around him. The other guy, (standing next to the midget) had black hair and was freakishly tall. And… There was the midget. He had blonde hair and large eyes. The only weird thing was… Errr… He had flowers floating around him. Not really random flowers, but PINK, SKETCHY-LIKE flowers. I mean, you know, roses wouldn't really hurt either. Unless put on the wrong character. Roses would really fit the first guy though. Oh, now back to reality.

"Oh, it's just Hikaru and Kaoru."

"Well, what do we have here? A new guest! And a man apparently! Its rare to see boy customers who are interested in the Host Club!"

"A boy?"

"Milord, she's not a boy."

"Huh? What do you mea-"

What he was trying to say was interrupted by his discovery of me wearing a SKIRT.

"… Oh, I am sorry, my fair maiden! You were too much like an angel my eyes had blinded me! Or maybe, it was your overwhelming beauty which had my mind lose control."

Ok, you know what, the thing I said earlier about the roses looking good with him, I take it ALL back. Right now, the thing that would fit him the most were pickles. ROTTEN PINK PICKLES. Hmm… Now that I remember, there was this word that fit him perfectly… Idiotic? No. Stupid? Not even close. Hmm… What was it? …. Oh wait. That's right!

"Mentally retarded!" I accidentally shouted aloud

Right at that moment, Pickle King froze and turned white. A moment after, he vanished and reappeared to a corner of the room where he was doing things we couldn't explain. He was having a tea party with his teddy bear while confessing to his bear about his sin of mistaking girls for boys and how I was the only one who made a "big deal" out of it. Apparently, it was a really long list. Oh yeah, not to mention he lost his sparkles. (Oh thank God!) Then the glasses dude suddenly popped out from a corner.

"I apologize for our president's mistake. He was really educated, though, I'm sure none of it really went on his mind."

"Oh, it's fine."

Then the midget came running over to me and grabbed hold of my arm.

"Nice to meet you Yuu-chan~!"

"Wha, how do you know my name?"

"Oh, well, I just know it~"

"Wait, hey, do you happen to know my s-"

Just then, the freakishly tall dude kidnapped him before I could finish my sentence. Damn… There goes my chance of getting more information about my sister. Then I turned around to notice Pickle King staring at me with huge puppy eyes. Then I started feeling bad about what I said earlier.

"Umm, look, sorry about what I said earlier. My mouth just slipped while I was thinking about something else."

Then he suddenly stood up and got his color back. (Yes, the sparkles too.)

"Why, of course my dear maiden! A wonderful princess like you wouldn't taint your mind with filthy words!"

"Uhh, yeah, anyway, I need to-"

"Oh my, we haven't introduced ourselves yet!"

"(Oh shit, there goes another 5 minutes of my life)"

"My name is Tamaki Suoh, I'm the Prince type of host here in our club. The man with the glasses is Kyouya Ootori and he is the Cool type. The small cute one is Mitsukuni Haninozuka, but we all call him Honey-senpai. He's the loli-shota type. The tall one over there is Takashi Morinozuka and he's the silent type. And I'm sure you already know the two, Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin, the mischievous types. Apparently though, their not here... Anyway! What is your name my fair princess?"

"Uhm… It's Yukiko Fujiwara… But you can just call me Yuu."

"What a beautiful name for a beautiful princess!"

"Uhhh… Yeah… I think I need to go now."

"Why leave so soon, princess?"

"It's just that I have a lot of homework to finish and-"

"Yuu-chan! Don't leave so soon!"

"Yes, my princess, homework can be finished anytime, but spending time with a host is much more-"

I've had it. I've had enough. These people are all rich bastards who rely on their money for everything. They don't know what it feels like to struggle just to go to school on a scholarship. One mistake, and I'm out.

"NO! I NEED TO GO NOW! YOU RICH BASTARDS ARE LUCKY SINCE YOU DON'T HAVE TO KEEP YOUR GRADES UP. I'M JUST RELYING ON A SCHOLARSHIP! AND BESIDES, HOW COULD THIS BE MORE IMPORTANT THAN STUDYING?"

I exploded. I said what I wanted, so I left right after saying that. I was near tears. All I wanted to do was go home now. But, unfortunately, I bumped into something. Or someone?

"**_What's wrong?_**"


	4. Chapter 4

Ok, after a lot of thinking, I made a decision

I looked up with a pissed expression just to find out it was Kaoru.

"Yuu, why do you look so pissed?"

"That damn pickle- I mean, Tamaki-senpai pissed me off."

"Don't mind him, he's just an idiot"

"True, true. I wonder why I lost it so easily in front of him."

"You're probably not used to being around morons that's why"

"Oh. You're right!"

"You had a rough day, you should probably head home."

"Yeah, I'll apologize to Tamaki-senpai tomorrow, thanks Kaoru!" I said as I ran off to the classroom. Quickly, I got my bag and walked home. As soon as I got home, I freshened up, ate dinner, did my homework and went to bed.

Well, the day after, I woke up, took a bath, so on so forth. My life at home is pretty much boring. As soon as school ended, I rushed to the 3rd Floor Music Room and bowed directly.

"I'm so sorry for my rude actions yesterday!"

It was silent for a moment but, after a while, they decided to accept my apology and before I knew it, all of us were getting to know each other and then, it was 5:00.

"I need to get going now, I'm really sorry for my actions yesterday." I said as I bowed again in apology

"It's fine, do you want me to call a car to drop you home?"

"No, I can walk myself."

As soon as I reached home, I freshened up, ate my dinner and... no, I DIDN'T do my homework. Why? Turns out I left my bag at the Host Club.

"SHIIIIIIIIIIIT! I'm SCREWED! Tomorrow, we have a test coming up and we have to submit our homework that day and, and!" I panicked. I panicked like it was the end of the world.

"How was I so stupid to leave my bag?" I scratched my head really hard.

"I know! I'll go back to school and get it myself! ...Wait, no, the guards wouldn't let me in. Uhhh... Uhh... Think Yuu! Think!"

Just then, the doorbell rang so I went to get it.

"Yes? What do you wa-, HIKARU?"

"Yo~ You left your bag at school so I came to drop it by."

"...THANK YOU SO MUCH! You're my savior!"

"No prob!"

"Thanks! Really, you had to go all the way from you're house, right?

"What do you mean?"

"Oh wait, that's right, you have a limo... and a driver." I admit, I was feeling jealous at this time. Wait. I looked behind him, there was no limo...

"Uh, so where's your limo?"

"I just had to walk here."

"So you walked all the way here?"

"I think you're exaggerating with the term 'All the way'."

"Why?"

"I live beside you."

"...Huh?"

"Me and Kaoru, we're just a few steps away."

My head turned stiffly to the left. Yup, he was right. There beside us was a GIANT gate with a tiny gold plate that said 'Hitachiin'. I was an idiot for not realizing that.

"Earth to Yuu?" Hikaru said as he waved his hand in front of me. "I probably need to get going now, my mom must be worried."

"Uh, ok, s-see you tomorrow..." I said as I waved, still shocked from the fact that a RICH FASHION DESIGNER (and her children) live right next to me! If they have a fashion show in their backyard, I can get an awesome view from my balcony! I gave an evil chuckle and went out to my balcony... damn... I saw Kaoru being chased by two maids around his backyard.

"I don't want to model mom's new rainbow unicorn outfit!" He screamed... poor guy. I pity him. Actually, I pity that his mother doesn't have a daughter. Then, all of a sudden Kaoru crossed his backyard and came to mine...

"Psssstttt!" I tried to get Kaoru's attention and pointed to our tree. We always had a hole fit for a human there. I would always hide there when Auntie gets pissed at me. Anyways, as soon as he saw me he ran right over to the tree and dived inside it. Well, after a few minutes, the maids left. I ran down to the tree to see Kaoru sitting like we always do in P.E.

"Kaoru, it's fine now, they're gone."

"Phew!"

I extended my arm to him to get up and once he was out of the tree, he said:

"Did Hikaru give you your bag?"

"Yeah, he did!"

"Good to know."

"Hey Kaoru, since when did you guys find out I was your neighbor?"

"Well, a few days ago, Kyoya-senpai told us you did."

"Oh... I see..." Damn bastard knows everything. "Hey Kaoru, want to go inside for some tea?"

"Sure!" he exclaimed with a happy grin.

As soon as he got in, I introduced him to my Aunt and she prepared tea and snacks for us.

"So, why were your maids chasing you?"

"Oh, my mom always wants me and Hikaru to model stuff for her."

"...Rainbow unicorn?" We both burst out laughing. We kept on chatting and having fun. After 30 minutes had passed, Kaoru had to get going and left my house. I had to admit, it was a lot of fun having him over. I wonder if we could do it again sometimes.

And so, I did my homework and went to bed.

"_**I hope tomorrow will be a good day**_"


	5. Chapter 5

After school, I marched to the Host Club and found out they were cosplayi-, ehem, dressing up as pirates. I silently made my way to an empty seat and observed the club, Hikaru and Kaoru were doing their usual yaoi-stuff, Kyoya-senpai was writing on his clipboard at a dark corner, and Tamaki-senpai was busy seducing all the girls.

All of a sudden Mori-senpai popped out of a side of the couch. With an eyepatch. With a real sword. And with an awkwardly giant stuffed parrot… Strange… Parrots don't have overly huge eyes… And breathe… HUNNY-SENPAI?

"Arrr! Checketh it out Takashi! Yuu-chan came to visith us!" My God… The grammar, I wanted to burst out laughing, but I had to feel pity for the guy.

"Aye." Mori-senpai replied.

"Mind speaking properly, senpai?" I said with a smile so he wouldn't feel bad.

"Okay, Yuu-chan~" he immediately hopped off Mori-senpai and penguin-walked to me. (Awwww!) "So why did you come here today, Yuu-chan?"

"Oh, not sure. I felt like coming, so yeah."

Suddenly, Kyoya-senpai pushed up his glasses and said,

"What happened to your precious studies?" DAMN. BASTARD.

"Uh, uh, I umm, felt like… eating cake! Yeah!" Niiice excuse, Yuu, just nice.

"You know we do have to charge a bill right?" I feel my wallet crying in pain. "So, what would you like?" Kyoya-senpai asked.

The split-second after senpai said that, Hunny-senpai started spouting out all kinds of cakes there were.

"Uhh. I'll take what Hunny-senpai said."

"Coming right up." Kyoya-senpai smirked, pushed his glasses up and quickly disappeared… I feel something is wrong…

"So, Hunny-senpai, why is the Host Club dressing up as pirates today?" I asked out of curiosity.

"Ah, Tama-chan came up with it after returning from his private island." Oooobviously.

A few minutes later, Kyoya-senpai arrived with the cake.

"Here is your Triple Layer Fruity Chocolate Paradise." he said as placed it on the table.

Oh dear, I suddenly felt my jaw fall. In front of me was a GIANT, triple layer chocolate cake, gushing with different fruit jams.

"B-b-b-b-b-bu-"

"Oh, don't sweat it, this isn't as expensive as it looks." THANK GOD. I thought for sure I was screwed! Maybe its made out of cheap ingredients and just looks fancy.

I started to take my fork and have a bite, but as I looked to my right I saw a waterfall of drool.

"Uhm... Want some, senpai?" I asked as he immediately grabbed a fork and started digging in. Damn... There goes the cake I just ordered as an excuse from some dude with a clip board and an entire army of soldiers.

A few moments later, Hunny-senpai finished devouring the cake and rubbed his belly. He slowly turned to face me and said,

"Thanks Yuu-chan!"

"No problem, senpai." Before I barely said that, Kyoya-senpai arrived with the bill.

"Here's the bill." I took a look at it and nearly died of a heart attack.

"1,000,000 yen? But you said it wasn't as expensive as it looked!"

"Well, yes, because technically, its MORE expensive than it looked."

Okay, I was panicking now. I ordered a giant expensive cake from a guy with an entire army and had totally NOTHING to pay for it. But, Kyoya-senpai also runs a hospital business right? Oh wait, I just remembered. Since it is run by the Ootori family, it means countless of Kyoya-senpais in there... What could I expect? A free 6-month hospitalization? I don't think so.

Then, Tamaki-senpai marched to us.

"If you have no money, you shall work for the Host Club until you pay that debt~" He said as he pointed his giant sword at my face. Gulp... But, that sounded better than selling my aunt's house just to pay for a piece of cake. After a hard thinking, I finally made my decision.

"Fine then, I'll work until I can pay that off." I said as I moved Tamaki-senpai's sword off my face. "I can work little by little right?"

"That's the spirit! But first of all, we should start with your looks!"

NO, NO WAY IN HELL AM I GONNA HAVE THE HOST CLUB GIVE ME A MAKE-OVER. I mean, they could practically MELT my face.

"N-no way! I look just fine the way I am right now!"

"Oh really?" The twins popped out from the sides and each twin grabbing me by the arm.

"L-l-let go!" I struggled to make them release their grip.

"No~" They both said as they gave me an evil face.

"A proper host can't go around looking like that!" Tamaki-senpai said as he pointed out all my "mistakes". "First of all, host's can't keep their hair all messed up like that!"

"What about Mori?"

"Except Mori! He looks hot with it." I do have to agree... "Second, you're glasses are too thick!"

"I have severe eye problems! And what about Kyoya-senpai? His glasses are too thick you practically can't see anything if you stand right in front of him!"

"Don't mind Kyoya! He looks cool with it." Well, it really does make him look bad-ass...

Tamaki-senpai went nearer and tried to take off my glasses. BUT NOBODY SHALL TOUCH MY GLASSES. I was down to my last restraint. I took a deep breath and screamed as loud as possible.

"RAAAAAPE!"

All the guests looked at our direction and started whispering. I for one, can't believe it actually worked! But it was ruined with Tamaki-senpai covering my mouth and the twins silently dragging my to another room.

"Wow. I can't believe you just did that!" Hikaru said as he started to laugh. But Tamaki-senpai didn't look pleased at all.

"That would be another 1,000,000 yen for embarrassing the club!" Tamaki-senpai said while trying to hold back his manly tears.

"Updated." Kyoya-senpai said as he wrote on his clipboard.

"No way!"

Tamaki-senpai immediately reverted to his original form and snapped his fingers.

_**"Mori, you're in charge of getting contacts. Kyoya, my hair-stylist. Hikaru and Kaoru, her clothes." He commanded all of them.**_


End file.
